Problemas
by Nikk0
Summary: HitsuHina. Yamamoto ha sido asesinado y dejo una carta ¿Como cambiaran las cosas? Cap 4 subido. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, como el viernes fue mi cumple, les traigo este HitsuHina. Ahora si **EL FIC**

…

En la 10ma división todo era paz y tranquilidad, todos hacían los deberes encomendados excepto la teniente que estaba tirada en el sofá de la oficina

-Me volveré loca con toda esta quietud- se quejo la rubia

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no, en toda tu vida… tienes razón- apoyo su capitán desanimado

-¿Qué podemos hacer taicho?-

-Ah no… tú tienes trabajo, yo iré a dar un paseo- dijo con una mirada seria y fría

-Pero no sea malo taicho- espeto con cara de ovejita destripada –Y con "dar un paseo" se refiere a visitar a Hinamori ¿Verdad?- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa

-E-Eso n-no es c-cierto- respondió mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación

-Mándele mis saludos- dijo divertida

…

Hitsugaya se dirigía hacia el 5to escuadrón para verla precisamente a "ella". Al llegar entro y se encontró que todo estaba vacio

-"¿Donde estará todo el mundo?"- dijo revisando el lugar hasta encontrar… -"Esa es… ¿Momo?- se cuestiono al ver a su amiga durmiendo sobre su escritorio

Se acerco lentamente al oído de la chica para susurrarle… –Tienes 3 segundos para despertar antes de que grite tu apodo por todo el Seireitei… moja-camas-

-¡Teniente Hinamori reportándose, señor!- dijo mientras despertaba sobre saltada

-Hasta que despiertas- se quejo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de lado

-Eras tú… ¡Eres muy malo Shiro-chan!- espeto haciendo cara triste

-Tranquilízate, apropósito… ¿Dónde está tu escuadrón?- le pregunto desconcertado

-¿Eh?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados –Ya no me dicen nada- respondió triste

-Vamos a comer algo-

-E-Esta b-bien- dijo sonrojada

…

Ese día se la pasaron hablando sobre los recuerdos de su niñez, sobre anécdotas divertidas. Cuando llego el ocaso subieron al techo para poder contemplarlo

-"Este día fue perfecto"- pensaron ambos al mismo

-Hinamori… hay algo que desde hace mucho quiero decirte-

-¿Qué es Hitsugaya-kun?-

-Momo… yo t-te…- no pudo continuar ya que alguien los interrumpió

-¡TAICHO!- grito agitada

-Ahora que sucede Matsumoto- dijo molesto por la aparición de su teniente

-El… Comandante Yamamoto… ha muerto-

Los dos más jóvenes se quedaron helados, no podían creer que su comandante hubiera muerto

-P-P-Pero… ¿C-Como?- pregunto temerosa Hinamori

-Fue… asesinado- dijo recuperando el aliento –A nosotros tres nos necesitan en una junta de emergencia-

-Vamos- sentencio el peliblanco

…

Minutos más tarde todos los capitanes acompañados de sus tenientes estaban presentes en la sala de juntas

-Muy bien, si alguien fue o tiene algún dato del asesino que hable ahora antes de que su sentencia se vuelva más sebera- pronuncio Ukitake

-¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú?- espeto Mayuri – ¿O como sabemos que no fue la teniente del 5to escuadrón? Ya que su ex-capitán fue un traidor- dijo mirando despiadadamente a Hinamori

La temperatura descendió rápidamente, pero solo algunos conocían la causa: Hitsugaya se había encolerizado por el comentario hacia Hinamori; la reunión siguió con puras acusaciones de capitanes hacia los demás y sus tenientes defendiéndolos, a muerte si era necesario.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, venga- lo llamo desde un sitio apartado otro peliblanco

-¿Qué sucede capitán Ukitake?- pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia el

-En el escritorio del comandante descubrí esto- dijo enseñándole…

-¿Una… carta?-

-Si, y esta dirigida para usted-

-¿¡Que!- grito incrédulo

-Shhh, baje la voz, y si esta dirigida para…- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido

-Está bien, está bien- dijo de mala gana

El más joven se fue de la reunión ya que no era nada importante y le pidió a su teniente que le contase los detalles

…

Una vez en su casa, se puso como para poder leer la carta

-"Muy bien Yamamoto, que dejaste para mi"- pensó abriendo el sobre

"Capitán del 10mo escuadrón, Toshiro Hitsugaya, si lee esto posiblemente esté muerto, pero como ultima orden como comandante, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, lo destituyo de su cargo de capitán inmediatamente"

El peliblanco no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban: una carta de destitución y sin una explicación, un motivo… nada. Al principio creía que era una mala broma, pero luego se dio cuenta que era la misma letra del anciano

-"Esta bien, si es una orden directa… obedeceré"- pensó entre triste y enojado –"Pero antes…"-

…

-"Estoy agotada"- pensaba la teniente del 5to escuadrón mientras entraba a su casa –"Primero voy a…"- no pudo seguir ya que se tropezó con…

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto mientras recogía del s suelo la causa de su caída: una caja blanca atada con una cinta roja -¿Alguien me envió algo?-

Al abrirlo se sorprendió con su contenido –P-Pero s-si es… el haori de Shiro-chan- pronuncio sosteniéndolo entre sus manos – ¿Y esto?... una ¿Carta?- en su interior algo extraño venia escrito

"Hinamori, cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos. El comandante Yamamoto antes de morir, al parecer, me escribió una carta diciendo que me destituía de mi cargo, yo todavía no puedo creerlo pero una orden es una orden. Momo, hay algo que desde hace mucho quería decirte pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo: TE AMO; te entrego mi corazón, mi alma, mi esencia y mi haori como prueba, haz lo que quieras con él: quédatelo tíralo, quémalo, lo que quieras. Si mi sentimiento no es correspondido, te pido que por favor olvides que alguna vez existí

Con amor: Shiro-chan"

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hinamori no podía creer lo que sucedía: su sentimiento era mutuo, cuando por fin era correspondida, una estúpida orden destruye sus sueños de felicidad

-Shiro-chan… vuelve… por favor, te necesito- dijo con voz quebrada en un susurro mientras se acostaba en el duro suelo llorando por el

…

Bueno gente 1er capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Si, lo sé: "ALGO" triste, pero luego se los recompensare

Se despide

Nikk0


	2. Regreso

Bueno gente, aquí la actualización… **EL FIC**

…

Se podía observar a unos niños jugando y un anciano mirándolos desde una roca, en algún lugar alejado del 1er distrito del Rukongai; cerca de allí se podía observar a un hombre que vestía una capa marrón y una capucha que le tapaba los ojos del mismo color

-Señor, cuéntenos una historia- dijo uno de los niños

-Está bien, siéntense, siéntense- respondió con una sonrisa –Esta historia no es muy antigua, de unos 2 años o 3 máximo. Esta es la historia de un joven que abandono el Seireitei para proteger el Rukongai de cualquier cosa o persona que quisiera hacerle daño, protege al inocente y al débil, también se rumorea que encuentra a niños extraviados- hablo orgulloso mientras los niños escuchaban atentos

En el rostro del hombre de la capa se pudo observar una sonrisa de lado

-Pero también tuvo su parte negativa- agrego serio –Este hombre, al irse así como así dejo al Seireitei en confundido y en mas caos producido por la muerte del general Yamamoto y se dice que entre los 13 escuadrones hay una guerra interna, cada escuadrón por su cuenta- finalizo el anciano

Ante tal testimonio, el encapuchado se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el Seireitei

…

Una pelinegra corría desesperada por los pasillos con su mano derecha haciendo presión sobre una herida en el hombro izquierdo

-¡Vuelva aquí teniente!- gritaba alguien detrás de ella

-¡Detente soy tu superior, es una orden!-

-¡Ya no más!-

Continuaron corriendo hasta la puerta que separaba las dos divisiones de la Sociedad de Almas

-"¿Así… así moriré?"- se preguntaba al ver que no tenia escapatoria

-Adiós… teniente Hinamori- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

Cerro sus ojos para esperar el golpe de gracia… el cual nunca llego, en lugar de eso pudo oír el sonido del metal cortando la piel, tejidos, músculos, venas, arterias y órganos que no pertenecían a ella, sino que a su subordinado. La sangre que fue despedida del cuerpo se impacto rápidamente en el rostro de la teniente y el suelo

Al caer el cuerpo ya muerto, pudo divisar a alguien detrás

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el extraño –Hace tiempo que no te veía… Momo- hablo quitándose la capucha

-S-S-Shiro… Shiro-chan… ¿E-Eres t-tu?- dijo incrédula mientras se arrojaba hacia él para abrazarlo –Eres… eres tu… volviste- hablo mientras lloraba con la cabeza oculta en el cuello del otro

-Tranquila… volví por ti- alejándola de él un poco, supo que lo debía hacer

Lentamente se acerco hacia ella cerrando sus ojos para besarla. Ella le correspondió casi inmediatamente, en ese beso era desesperado por los años separados pero al mismo tiempo lento para poder descubrir a que sabían los labios del otro, y lleno de sentimientos pero más precisamente de amor… amor correspondido

-Te amo… Shiro-chan- pronuncio al terminar el beso por falta de aire

-Y yo a ti Momo-

-¿Por qué regresaste?-

-Ya te lo dije… volví por ti, te extrañaba demasiado-

-Gra…- no pudo terminar debido al dolor de su herida

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Si, no te…- el dolor estaba imposibilitarle hablar

La tomo en brazos al estilo nupcial y se retiraron del lugar

…

Al llegar a la casa de la teniente se dispusieron a curar sus heridas

-Quítate la ropa- expreso el peliblanco

-¿Ehhh?- cuestiono roja

-N-No de esa forma- dijo nervioso

-Ahhh-

Al retirarse un poco la parte superior del uniforme, dejo descubierta la herida que, aun que no era muy profunda, era considerable. Ante tal vista Hitsugaya comenzó a acariciar lentamente la espalda de Hinamori, haciendo que esta se estremezca. Lentamente comenzó a acercar su boca pero…

-¡Hinamori tenemos que!…- entro gritando una rubia pero no pudo terminar al ver la escena –Disculpen si los interrumpí- estaba a punto de salir cuando se percato de quien era el hombre con quien estaba su amiga y corrió a abrazarlo -¡WAA TAICHO VOLVIO!-

-Si… pero moriré… si no me sueltas- expreso enojado

-Disculpe-

-Si, si… ¿Por qué… llevas mi haori?- cuestiono al verla

-Ah ¿Esto? Soy la capitana del 10mo escuadrón- hablo orgullosa

-**¿¡QUE!- **no podía creer que SU teniente, la misma inútil, ineficiente, improductiva, vaga y alcohólica fuera capitana

-Así es-

-Luego resolveremos eso… ahora ayúdame con esto- dijo refiriéndose a Hinamori

…

Cuando las curaciones finalizaron se pusieron al día con las cosas ocurridas

-¿Qué sucedió con los escuadrones?- pregunto el ex-capitán

-Yo te lo diré- dijo la nueva capitana –La capitana del segundo escuadrón ordeno que se dispersaran y que se le llamara cuando las cosas se tranquilicen ya que ella se iría al mundo humano; nadie sabe exactamente que sucedió con tercer escuadrón; casi todos los miembros del cuarto escuadrón fueron… masacrados incluida la capitana Unohana; en el quinto escuadrón ya sabe que sucedió esto; el sexto escuadrón fue el único que permaneció casi intacto; el séptimo escuadrón se alió con el noveno; el octavo y el treceavo escuadrón solo se defiende contra los ataques; nosotros tratamos de no implicarnos en nada; el onceavo y doceavo escuadrón se dedican a matar sin piedad alguna-

-La situación es muy delicada- hablo el peliblanco -¿Ya saben quién asesino a Yamamoto?-

-Aun no pero esperamos que sea pronto- hablo la teniente

-No te preocupes Hinamori tratare de arreglar todo lo que pueda ahora que regrese

…

Bueno 6:54 de la mañana y recién término. Quedo medio largo, pero eso es lo que ustedes quieren ¿Verdad?

Se despide

Nikk0


	3. Escuadron por Escuadron

Bueno gente ¿Cómo están? Yo bien y feliz porque al fin me llego la katana y era la que esperaba: la de Gin. Sin mas **EL FIC**

…

Un peliblanco caminaba rápido hasta llegar a su destino: el onceavo escuadrón. Al abrir las puertas del lugar, se horrorizo con lo que vio… la sangre cubría las paredes, cuerpos, brazos, piernas, ojos y otras partes tiradas en el suelo, pudriéndose desde hacía ya tiempo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; un hombre sentado en medio del lugar admirando la que, al parecer, era el arma causante de tal masacre

-**Ex**-capitán Hitsugaya- dijo con una sonrisa de burla

-Zaraki…- escupió como si las palabras quemaran

-Y bien… ¿Por qué volvió?- hablo mientras centraba su vista en el

-Para arreglar todo… quiero saber algo ¿Por qué lo hiso?-

-Quería ver si alguien podía entretenerme un rato pero… al parecer me equivoque- espeto mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa

-"Maldito"- pensaba mientras apretaba sus puños –Deja de hacerlo-

-Lo hare si puedes devolver todo a la normalidad-

-Lo hare, eso tenlo por seguro- hablo mientras se retiraba del lugar

…

Había llegado a otro escuadrón, pero al ver que las puertas no se abrían decidió entrar de otra manera… por la fuerza. La primera vista que tuvo fue que todo estaba desordenado, sucio, como si estuviera abandonado pero pronto ese pensamiento se fue de su cabeza

-¿Por qué entraste de esa forma?- lo llamo una voz que conocía demasiado bien

-Kurotsuchi- dijo con en tono frio e inexpresivo

-Todavía no respondiste mi pregunta… ¿Por qué entraste de esa forma?- pronuncio subiendo el tono

-La puerta estaba cerrada… lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué estas matando sin sentido?-

-Porque los muy débiles de mi escuadrón murieron y necesitaba conejillos de indias para mis experimentos sobre…- no pudo continuar debido a…

-¿Conejillos de indias? ¿EXPERIMENTOS? ¿¡SOBRE QUE!- dijo furioso

-Quería ver si la muerte del comandante Yamamoto afectaba en algo el patrón psicológico, pero aun no termine y necesito…- fue interrumpido nuevamente por el albino

-¡Me importa puta lo que necesites!-

-Vaya respeto, evidentemente haber convivido con esos salvajes del Rukongai te afecto-

-Para inmediatamente o… te matare- dijo mientras un cambio brusco de temperatura se sentía en el ambiente

-¡Ja!… ¿Tu y quien más?- dijo en tono de burla

-Por si no te has enterado, he reunido a todos los demás escuadrones- hablo mas serio que siempre

-Está bien, desistiré de mis experimentos- espeto resignado

-Bien-

…

Caminaba rápido y decidido, los que lo veian creían que, o bien su vista les jugaba una broma o se habían vuelto locos, porque era imposible que _**el**_ estuviera allí… ¿O no?

La puerta se abrió, y diviso una figura que, creía, nunca mas iba a ver

-Hola… Ukitake- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿C-Capitán Hi-Hitsugaya?- pregunto dudoso

-Ex-Capitán- le remarco

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- pronuncio feliz –¿Qué te trajo de vuelta?-

-Quiero volver todo a como era antes-

-Si ese es el caso… tienes todo mi apoyo-

-Gracias, ¿Podría decirle al capitán Kyoraku?-

-Por supuesto-

…

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto una figura mas grande que cualquier hombre promedio, al ver al albino cruzar la puerta de su escuadrón

-Vengo a restaurar la paz en el Seireitei, capitán Komamura-

-Me parece bien… pero no creo que puedas convencer a Zaraki ni a Kurotsuchi- hablo con confianza

-Aunque no lo crea, ya lo hice-

-Mmm… está bien te ayudare cuando me lo pidas-

-Bien, por favor avise al teniente Hisagi-

-Así lo hare-

Acto seguido el peliblanco abandono el lugar

…

Llego, abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba. No lo podía creer, todo el Seireitei sumido en desastre y el allí, tan serio como siempre y firmando papeles

-Hitsugaya- pronuncio sin quitar la vista de los papeles

-Capitán Kuchiki eh venido por…- el aludido no lo dejo continuar

-Se porque viniste. Llámame cuando se pueda tener una conversación civilizada con los demás capitanes-

-"¿C-Como l-lo supo?"- no lo podía creer, había descubierto porque la visita –Si- pero por muy grande que fuera su duda de cómo lo había descubierto, no debía tentar su suerte

…

Se dirigía a su próximo destino pero, antes de llegar, se encontró a alguien

-Capitán Hitsugaya ¿Por qué no lleva su haori?- pregunto incrédulo

-"Al parecer el teniente Omaeda, es el UNICO que todavía no sabe que ya no soy capitán… no importa, aprovechare eso"- pensó y sonrió para sus adentros –Lo siento, lo olvide en mi oficina, por cierto, puede decirle a la capitana Soi Fong que puede volver-

-P-Pero todavía no mejoro nada- dijo sorprendido

-Usted dígale, ella sabrá a que me refiero- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien, si me disculpa- hablo retirándose

Luego de ese encuentro, retomo su camino hacia…

…

El lugar estaba totalmente destrozado y sucio. Se adentro un poco tratando de encontrar a alguna pista, huella, lo que sea

-¿¡Hay alguien aquí!… vivo- susurro la última palabra

Y sin previo aviso, alguien se abalanzo

-¿¡Quien eres!- pregunto y por su tono de voz, se podía deducir que era una mujer

-¿¡Isane! Tranquila, soy yo, el capitán Hitsugaya-

-C-Capitán… Hitsugaya perdón- hablo mientras rompía en llanto –A-asesinaron a… a la… capitana Unohana-

-Tranquila, tranquila, ve hacia mi división, allí esta Rangiku… ella te ayudara-

-S-Si- acto seguido se fue

…

Solo le faltaba una división, tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido, tenía que hacerlo. Se dirigió rápido y certero a su último objetivo: la tercera división

…

Bueno 6:03 de la mañana y recién termino. Me salió un poco largo, yo tenía pensado hacerlo de 600 palabras y me salieron 942, bueno que se va a hacer

Se despide

Nikk0


	4. Sorpresas

Bueno gente ultimo capitulo, pero de bonus les dejo un Ginran: "Esperándote". Sin más **EL FIC**

…

-Disculpe- dijo una pelinegra –¿Esta aquí Hitsugaya-ku… el capitán Hitsugaya?- expreso nerviosa

-No, lo siento teniente Hinamori, el se fue hace poco de aquí-

-Muy bien, gracias capitán Ukitake- hablo retirándose –"¿Dónde te metiste Shiro-chan?"-

…

Dentro del escuadrón se podían escuchar como alguien sollozaba. Esto llamo la atención de la teniente

-¿Qué sucede…- no pudo completar la frase debido a la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella: Isane echa un mar de lagrimas y Rangiku consolándola

-Ya, ya, tranquila- decía la capitana, pero al ver a la recién llegada… –Isane… ¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo mientras hablo con Hinamori?- la aludida volteo para ver a la pelinegra

-S-Si- y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta del escuadrón

-Muy bien… ¿Qué necesitas Hinamori?-

-Esto… no puedo encontrar a Hitsugaya-kun-

-Descuida, yo te ayudare- hablo orgullosa

-¿¡D-De verdad Rangiku-san!- pronuncio con una sonrisa

-Sí, mira- y comenzó a concentrarse para poder encontrar el reiatsu de su ex-capitán –Allí estas-

-¿Lo encontraste?- pregunto esperanzada

-Sí, está en la tercera división-

-Gracias Rangiku-san- acto seguido, se disponía a irse cuando alguien le llamo la atención

-Hinamori… ten cuidado, hay algo que me da una mala sensación- dijo seria

-Si-

…

Se encontraba frente a las puertas semi-destruidas de la tercera división. Al entrar pudo observar que todo estaba sucio y desordenado, como si nadie la hubiera habitado desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fueron las paredes las cuales estaban teñidas de sangre, como si hubieran sido las únicas testigo de una masacre

-¿¡Hay alguien aquí! ¿¡Hola!- grito a todo pulmón -¡Si hay alguien, responda!-

-¿Por qué volviste?- pregunto una voz en su oído

Pero al voltearse lo único que pudo apreciar, era la figura de una persona pero estaba muy lejos -¿¡Quien eres!… ¡Responde!-

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mi… Toshiro?- hablo mientras mostraba su rostro

-¡K-Kira!… aunque ya no sea capitán, todavía es Hitsugaya- dijo con un tono frio –¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Los mate- hablo con una sonrisa cínica

-¡Porque!- exigió saber el motivo

-Veras… al principio, antes de que tu te fueras, solo quería el amor de Hinamori-kun- en ese momento la sangre del peliblanco comenzó a hervir de rabia –Al parecer cuando mate a Yamamoto, se hiso demasiado revuelo y…-

-**¿¡TU MATASTE AL COMANDANTE!-**

-Así es, con esto- pronuncio mientras sacaba una libreta de entre sus ropas –No se si esto me lo dejo el estúpido del capitán Ichimaru o solo se lo dejo, pero aquí explica desde técnicas prohibidas hasta sigilo y otra cosa que use: ilusiones-

-¿¡Ilusiones! ¿¡Para que puta usarías algo así!-

-¿Recuerdas la carta de destitución? Bueno allí tienes un buen ejemplo- Hitsugaya no lo podía creer, toda esa historia de la destitución de su cargo… ¿Una ilusión? 3 años lejos de Momo por… ¿Ese estúpido? –Yo sabia que si tu seguías aquí, Hinamori-kun jamás se enamoraría de mi, por eso te saque del camino. Pero ahora que volviste… tendré que matarte

-**¡HYORINMARU!- **fue lo único que pronuncio

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito de un Shikai o un Bankai para matarte-

…

La pelinegra había llegado al tercer escuadrón, cuando sintió que el reiatsu de su Hitsugaya aumentaba. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que pudo comenzar a ver partes del suelo congeladas.

Pero lo que vio más adelante, la horrorizo: Hitsugaya, con su brazo derecho y parte de su cabeza totalmente ensangrentada, luchando con…

-¡Kira!- quien tenía múltiples cortes en su pecho y piernas

-¡No estorbes Hinamori-kun!- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelinegra se lanzo para ayudar a su novio pero cuando estaba por desenfundar a Tobiume…

-¡Te dije que no estorbaras Hinamori-kun!- hablo el rubio mientras le daba un golpe que la hiso golpear contra la pared, dejándola medio inconsciente

-Shiro… chan- fue lo último que pronuncio antes de perder la conciencia

-**¡HINAMORI!**… ¡Maldito, y así dices que la amas!- gruño el peliblanco

-¡Yo se lo advertí!- hablo divertido

-"Mierda, tendré que terminar esto de un solo golpe"- pensó furioso –**¡DAIGUREN… HYORINMARU!-**

**-**¡Esta bien, aquí se define!-

Dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron en carga hacia el otro. El choque fue rápido, pero el resultado fue…

-Jamás podrás… igualar un Bankai- dijo mientras un chorro de sangre comenzó a salir de la cabeza de Kira –Perdón… Momo- fue lo último que dijo mientras caía al suelo con un corte horizontal en todo el pecho

…

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fueron dos grandes pechos

-¡Waaa Taicho! ¡Despertó, despertó! ¡Renji tendrá que pagar el sake esta noche!- decía una enérgica Rangiku

-¡Yo casi muero y tu haciendo apuestas sobre sake!- hablo furioso

-Perdooon- dijo con cara de oveja destripada

-Por cierto… ¿Cuánto estuve dormido?-

-No mucho… 10 años-

-¿¡Que!- dijo sin poder creérselo

-¡Mentira! Solo 10 horas-

-No tientes tu suerte Matsumoto- hablo con una vena en la frente -¿D-Donde e-está Hinamori?- pregunto temeroso

-Ella está bien, solo tiene heridas menores- hablo tranquilizando al más joven –Ah, el capitán Ukitake y el capitán Kyoraku quieren hablar con usted, los hare pasar- al retirarse, acto seguido, entraron los mencionados

-¿Cómo se siente Hitsugaya?- pregunto Ukitake

-Bien… supongo- pronuncio mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-¿Nos puede contar lo que sucedió?

-Claro- Y así le explico lo que sucedió con Kira, la libreta, la muerte del comandante Yamamoto, la ilusión y todo lo demás

-Mmm… ¿Pero ahora quien será el nuevo comandante?- cuestiono el peliblanco mayor

-¿Eso no es obvio? Pues tu- dijo alegre Kyoraku

-Así es- apoyo el más joven

-Pero… está bien, pero si veo que no tengo lo suficiente para el cargo, renunciare

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, lo harás bien-

-Kyoraku tiene razón… cuando me cure, me iré- dijo el ex-capitán

-No puede hacer eso-

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono sin entender

-Porque usted es un capitán- dijo el otro peliblanco

-Pero Matsumoto ocupo mi lugar-

-Sí, pero si quiere podemos…- fue interrumpido por…

-No, déjela, ella se merece el puesto-

-Mmm… ¡Lo tengo! ¡No me tardo!- y rápido, salió del lugar para volver a aparecer en un instante –Perfecto ¿No lo cree?- hablo orgulloso

-¿Esta seguro Ukitake?- cuestiono

-Por supuesto, además a "_ella_" le encantara- hablo mientras el otro se puso rojo –La llamare-

-No, espe…- fue interrumpido por un alcohólico

-¡Tarde! ¡Allí viene!- dijo Kyoraku mientras salía de la habitación

El más joven, rápidamente, guardo ese objeto debajo de las sabanas. Poco tiempo después, entro una joven de cabellos negros con unas vendas en la cabeza

-Shiro-chan- y rápidamente se lanzo hacia el llorando –Cre-creí que te p-perdería-

-Tranquila, ya paso, tranquila- decía suave y sutilmente

-Gracias… Shiro-chan… gracias por volver-

-Lo hice porque te amo- decía mientras la apartaba lentamente y le secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano –Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Te gustaría la idea de que…- dejo incompleta la frase para mostrarle el objeto que había guardado bajo las sabanas –Yo fuera el capitán del quinto escuadrón?-

Hinamori estaba sin palabras, no lo podía creer

-Si no quieres yo podría…- no pudo continuar ya que sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los de la chica

-Por supuesto que me gustaría, yo siempre quise volver a tener un capitán y siempre quise tenerte cerca-

-Está decidido-

-¿Cuál será su primera orden… capitán?- dijo en un tono juguetón y dulce

-Sera… cuídame hasta que me recupere y… ven a vivir conmigo-

-Sí y… claro que viviré contigo-

.Gra…cias… tengo sueño- hablo mientras sus parpados lentamente se cerraban para entrar en el mundo de Morfeo

-Yo… también… Shiro-chan- hablo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el estomago del peliblanco

Y así se quedaron, juntos, porque ese es su destino, su unión eterna y su lazo irrompible

…

Bien último capitulo ¿Qué tal? Para los que les guste el Ginran, pronto subiré un fic así que atentos

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración económica a cambio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
